


Miracle

by feyrelay



Series: Bellarke Flashfic Challenges [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Counted Word Fic, Don't copy to another site, F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 5, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: Bellamy contemplates an impossibility.300 Word Challenge.***I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (feyrelay), Pillowfort (feyrelay).I no longer have a Tumblr.I do not have a Twitter account.I do not have a Wattpad account.Please Do Not Repost My Fics ANYWHERE, including but not limited to Goodreads, Ficbook.net, or Fanfics.me. If you would like to translate a work of mine or host a translation you may contact me to ASK about that, at feyrelayfiction@gmail.com. Уточнять у автора.





	Miracle

Bellamy sees the strange little girl, and it feels like he’s back in the real world.

The Ark, the Ring? A dream, a nightmare. The ground feels real, feels right. (“ _We_ are grounders!”)

And then, what? There are _people_ _alive_ down here ( _fuck_ , just like last time-), and not just the ones they’d seen come down from the prison ship?

Now it’s a panic, a hurry, a _cannot fail, can’t, can’t, MUST_ -

Because Clarke’s alive. (“ _Clarke’s alive?_ ”)

And he trades her for a mug, a stupid dad-mug. The colonel must not know what kind of treasure (spelled like leverage) she’d had, though he suspects she’s starting to figure it out, especially because this bitch won’t let him in to _see_ _her_ (touch her, make sure she’s real), not yet.

Bellamy stares at that mug as he waits; he stares and stares and thinks of Kane and Abby and Octavia. He prays that their family is all alive down there. (Miller and Jackson, too.)

He can’t wait to see how everyone has aged, though some things -- he hopes -- have stayed the same.

(How old had the girl -- Madi -- been?)

It was hard to tell these things in the low light and high stress, but surely too old. Couldn’t be.

She wasn’t _that_ little. Octavia had always looked older and talked smart, though...

The dark curls, the bright eyes…

(Raven’s instruments could have been off. Maybe it’s been twice as long as they think. Maybe it’s been a decade or more and they lost track of time in space and, and, and-)

No. He and Clarke had never even kissed, _Christ_. Never even _talked_ like he, like they, no. It would have to be an immaculate fucking conception-

Bellamy’s not _stupid_. He’s just tired.

One out of two miracles ain’t bad, though.


End file.
